


Sam Blamed it on the Laughter

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Young and Sweet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam blamed it on the laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Blamed it on the Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst. Drabble. This is my first Supernatural fic. So please tell me what you think... Written for spn_30snapshots

It was the laughter. Sam blamed it on the laughter. That was where it all started. Sam had been fourteen. It hadn't been the first time Dean laughed. But that time, Sam really heard it and it was like seeing the sun for the first time. It made him need it almost as much as he needed air to breathe. Which only meant trouble for Sam. He needed to be close to Dean more than usually. But Dean had just turned eighteen and spent his free time hooking up with God-knew-whom. Sam tried to immerse himself in homework, tried thinking about girls and watching TV. It was slowly killing him; this burning need for Dean, for Dean to be happy around him, to laugh like he did, for him to do it just for Sam. Sam blamed it on the laughter.


End file.
